Forever
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: Freddie got into his dream college, but there's problems. Candice his new girlfriend, icarly and Sam Puckett. Could he leave the love of his life behind to go to new york and get into his dream college? I suck at summary's the story is better! x
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, this is my first icarly fanfiction Hope you enjoy. Reviews always appreciated :-) xox**

"Freddie!" Mrs Benson called excitedly from down the hall.

"What now mum?" Freddie asked, hoping his mother wouldn't embarrass him in front of Carly and Sam.

"You got into Technological Study college!" Mrs Benson said, a huge smile reflective on her face.

"What?!" Freddie exclaimed, grabbing the paper in disbelief.

"Oh my god Freddie, well done!" Carly congratulated, hugging her friend.

"Well done for getting into your nerdy school." Sam half complemented.

She took the paper from his hands, it read: **_Dear Fredward Benson,_**

**_We have received your application form, and as a result we'd love you to come and join us in Technical Study's College. We'd love to see you on the 23rd of December in New York, where the college is located. Thank you, look forward to seeing you,_**

**_Arthur Combiner._**

"The college is in New York?" Carly asked, in a more serious tone than usual.

Sam shook her head. "What?"She said, motionless

"Yeah isn't that great?"He said.

"Yeah it sure is, if you wasn't leaving behind me, carly, gibs and icarly!" She said, storming out of the Shay household

"Carly?" Freddie said.

"Its a great opportunity for you, don't worry Sam will come round." She said patting his shoulder

"Who needs friends?" Mrs Benson said, squeezing her son.

* * *

Sam sat on the window seel looking out at all the stars.

"Hi." Freddie said

"Hey." She replied

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not mad at you, of course I'm going to miss you and your nerdieness , but this is what you've always wanted." She said, getting of the window seel.

Freddie smiled slightly.

"What?" Sam asked

"I can't believe you, Sam Puckett, have actually just said that, not once in all the time I've known you have you said something nice."

"So?" She said.

Freddie lent over and kissed Sam's rosebud lips.

Sam tried to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips,but she couldn't.

"What was that for?"

"You being Sam Puckett."

Sam kissed Freddie's cheek.

"Night." She said.

"Night." He replied, stroking his right cheek, which Sam had just kissed.

* * *

"Heya babe." Candice said.

"Candice!" He said, his eyes widening and his heart sank.

"Do I smell perfume?"

"Uh..Its my mums."

"Awr bless, how was your day?"

"Um great, I got into the college I applied for."

"OMG!EEEK!WELL DONE!Why didn't you text me babe?"

"Sorry I forgot..." He lied

**I don't know how this chapter turned out, I know it was short, but the other chapters will be longer and better :) Promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**:) Here is the second chapter, sorry if its a little rusty! Reviews appreciated! Xoxo**

Sam rushed to apartment 3B, where her best friend Carly lived.

"Wheres Carly?" Sam asked Spencer, who was busy making another sculpture.

"Shes in her room." He replied, not taking his eyes of the sculpture.

Sam didn't bother thanking him, she just went ahead into Carlys room.

"Oh great she's asleep!" Sam said, annoyed.

She scanned Carly's room for something loud that would wake her sleeping friend up.

She noticed a trumpet on her bedside table.

"Mumma likes trumpets." She said, taking a deep breath and blowing.

"AAAH I'm up!"

"Good."

"So what did you want me for? I was having a perfectly nice dream about ponys and candy floss and-"

"Carls me and Freddie kissed last night."

"What?!" Carly exclaimed, astonished

"We kissed! It felt better than eating bacon with cheese!"

"Oh my god! Are you going on a date tonight?"

"Uh well Freddie didn't say so, but I guess we'll still see eachother, 'cause of icarly tonight."

"Well lets head to the mall and make you all Samelicious!"

"Can we buy some bacon and cheese on the way?"

"No!"

* * *

"How about this one?" Carly asked, picking up a lilac skirt that had a line of flower going diagonal.

"Nah, to girly" Sam disagreed.

"How about this one?" Carly had a pair of black trousers that had the words M13 written in faded letters

"Nah, too boyish." Sam said

"I like this one!" Sam pointed out. It was a beautiful knee length pastel colored dress that matched Sam's olive skin.

"Woop Woop!" Carly said, happy Sam had finally found something.

* * *

"Next up is the make-up Sam." Carly said, pointing to the elf store, which was just next to Top Shop, where they'd been shopping for clothes.

Sam dragged the shopping bag into elf.

Sam immediately picked what she wanted.

A smokey grey eye shadow, maxfactor mascara, liquid eyeliner, red plum lip gloss and rosy pink blusher.

"Sam your going to look gorgeous!" Carly said, approving her friends choice of make-up.

* * *

"How do you want your hair?"

"Um can we go to the salon?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Carly said eagerly.

"Hello I'm Jenna how can I help you today?"  
"Um I'd like to have caramel brown highlights put in, my hair curled and my fringe to be put to the side?" Sam asked.

"Ok then, this may take a while..."

"Mumma look good?" Sam asked

"Mumma look great!" Carly replied

"That would be 36.50 please?"

"Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"RUN!"

* * *

6:20

"Carls, I'm getting a little nervous, there's only ten minutes 'till he's here." Sam said, pacing up and down.

"I've got the back-up bacon."

Sam scoffed down the bacon.

"Here's a napkin." Carly said, handing her the folded napkin

Ding Dong.

"He's here!" Sam said

Sam rushed and opened the door, her sky blue eyes filled with clouds of tears. Freddie had his arm around Candice. Sam spat out her bacon and ran off.

Carly shook her head at Freddie, before running off to see Sam.

**Sorry it was a bit rushed, I hope you enjoyed though! Reviews would be lovely! xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**The**** next chapter :) Don't worry, I plan on putting seddie together after 2 chapters:) Reviews much appreciated! x**

Carly knocked heavily on Sam's door.

"Sam I know your in there!"

"I'm not opening the door!"

"I bought bacon.."

"You have five minutes."

Sam unlocked the door.

"Bacon first."

"Why?"

" 'Cause, I'm hungry."

Carly handed her the bacon.

Sam looked a mess, her make-up had run all down her rosy cheeks, her dress was torn and her hair was scruffed.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry Freddie has a girlfriend."  
"It's fine, I know a way to get my man. I'll just date a good looking techie nerd who loves bacon.."

"Then that would get Freddie jealous! Right, good thinking Sam."

"Yeah but there aren't any good looking techie nerds that love bacon, are there?"

"Well just tell a white lie, say you have a boyfriend called Bob or something, but he lives in Canada."  
"Good work Shay, but Bob? I'm not calling him Bob."

Carly laughed slightly.

* * *

"Um hey Sam, would you wanna go to dinner with me and Candice?" Freddie asked.

"Ur I'd love to, but I have a date." Sam lied.

"Oh really? Who, when, why, where?"

"7:30, he loves bacon and is super cute, Skype, why jealous?"

"You didn't say his name and of course I'm not jealous, Pppshh I mean why'd I be jealous?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Sam's lips, she knew when Freddie was lying.

"Ur his name is.. it's Bob!" Sam lied.

"Oh right. Well um have fun." Freddie said.

* * *

"Freddie why aren't you eating your hamburger? I separated the lettuce from the cheese, how you like it." Candice asked.

"Sorry, I just feel a little sick, I think I'll just head for the dinner babe." Freddie said, giving Candice a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed:) In the next two/three chapters more seddie will be shown and Freddie has to decide weather to board his plane :) Sorry this is short, I'm very tired and have a heap of homework and exams to do, but I will be updating hopefully everyday :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, hope your all ok:)This may be a little short, sorry about that, I explain more about that at the bottem btw :) Sorry if this is a little confusing, I still can't believe today marks the end of iCarly. :( I think this will leave you wondering a little bit? . Enjoy :) xoxo**

I'm going to quickly explain whats about to happen,... Freddie's date has just ended his date with Candice and he realizes he wants Sam, he's now going over to her apartment.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, running into Sam's apartment.

Sam was there, but she wasn't alone. She was with a guy she'd met** (No its not Bob :P )** and they were kissing tenderly.

Freddie clenched his fists, he wasn't angry,he was..he was Jealous?

Sam's pale blue eyes widened, she pushed the guy away and looked at Freddie.

"Is this Bob?" He asked, referring to the man Sam was kissing not so long ago.

"No, Its um Liam." Sam replied, looking down.

"From the dry cleaners?" Freddie asked.

"Yep."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just a guy to replace the one I'm madly in love with, no offence Liam."

Freddie walked out.

* * *

"Hey Spence, what you doing?" Sam asked, trying not to think about last night.

"Making a fan that glows up if centered right in the-"

"Yeah Yeah, so wheres Carly?"

"Upstairs."

Sam ran up the unwinding stairs, which lead into Carly's bedroom

"Carly?" Sam said, nudging her.

"What is it Sam? Its 11 am, aren't YOU supposed to be in bed until 3pm?" Carly questioned

"Yeah, but I need help." Explained Sam

"What now?"

"Freddie came into my apartment with out Candice, but then he saw me and Liam kissing!"

"From the dry cleaners?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, is that why he's going to New York early?" Carly asked.

"What? He's going to New York early? When's early?"

"Um he said his flight is at quarter to 12."

"Its 11 go!"

Both in their pajamas hurried down the stairs and made their way to the door.

"Hey Carly,Sam."

"Bye!"

**Hopefully this leaves you wondering a little, sorry its short again, but its the last episode of icarly tonight and I have to do my homework, otherwise I can't watch it, so I needed to quickly update:) Reviews=Happy Me. xxx**


	5. Finale

**Right:) The seddie is finally here, this one is going to be super duper short, 'cause I just wanted to show you how the got together in 148 words:). Don't worry there will be a sequel , I just really wanted to make this one then I'll leave it for a few weeks.**

Sam and Carly were pushing through millions of people waiting for their flight.

Sam then went over to the microphone part.

"Um hi guys, I'm Samantha Puckett, I'm 18 and I love bacon, infact the only thing I love more than Bacon is a guy named Freddie. I've known him since he was two, I love everything about him, his geekiness, his cute smile, the way he has a dimple on his right cheek, the way he can make me feel on top of the world on a really rubbish day. I just love him-"

Before Sam could say anymore Freddie was right next to her, kissing her rosebud lips that tasted like strawberries.

"I love you Fred." Sam said.

"I love you too." He said smiling.


End file.
